Want You Bad
by lpdrunknmunky
Summary: Yamamoto knows he shouldn't, but he really can't help himself when Gokudera is practically asking for it. 80Girl!59


Title: Want You Bad

Pairing: 80Girl!59

Warnings: Pissy Girl!Gokudera, sexual situations, language

AN: This is an old work previously posted on LJ

* * *

Gokudera was really hot tonight. She usually dressed like a boy, shapely curves smothered by clothing a size or two overlarge, but not this time. It was skin tight from head to toe, and Yamamoto could not stop staring. Her silver hair, pulled back into one of those rare ponytails, her long, slender neck encircled with a black leather and silver spikes choker, her generous cleavage emphasized by a black tank top, short enough to show off a sliver of pale stomach and the kind of material that clings so close you could see the outline of a lacy bra underneath. Short, black and red pleated skirt with a studded belt and two long chains that rode the curve of her ass. Finally, stylishly dangerous black boots and an array of black and silver bracelets completed the mouth-watering ensemble.

Yamamoto gulped and used his last ounce of willpower to look away from her. If he kept staring, not only would she kick his ass for being a lecher, but his hard-on (already becoming a pressing matter) would become obvious to the entire room's occupants. If he weren't such an optimistic fool, Yamamoto would swear Gokudera had worn such sexy clothing on purpose. She had to know the effect she was having on all the straight guys in the room. Well, maybe she was too busy trading annoyed glares for heated stares to notice that they were, in fact, _heated_ stares.

First thing she did was head straight for the punch bowl, and while Yamamoto was probably the only one who noticed, she spiked it with a small bottle pulled from seemingly nowhere. Probably the same inter-dimensional wormhole she kept her dynamite in. Brandishing a tall glass of the stuff, she chugged one and refilled before wandering over to a corner, probably to wait for Tsuna.

The party was a spontaneous effort of Dino to raise everyone's spirits after all the shit they'd gone through recently. Reborn had approved, and at the mere mention of inviting Kyoko, so had Tsuna. Luckily, Tsuna was running late, as he'd called Yamamoto to say, so he had a little time with Gokudera before he would be utterly tuned out.

He made his way through the crowd, eyes locked on that solitary form. The music was pumping, the lights were flashing, and the people were gyrating like there was a zombie apocalypse upon them. Yamamoto was pretty sure he wouldn't get Gokudera to dance with him, but he was damn sure going to try.

"Hey, Gokudera!"

She gave him a long-suffering look and then proceeded to ignore him. Yamamoto just laughed: he had expected as much.

"Do you want to dance?"

No response, so he ducked closer to her silver-studded ear and repeated the question.

"No."

"Ah, come on, Gokudera, try to have some fun." She wouldn't look at him now. "Tsuna called and said he will be late, so before he gets here I'm supposed to keep you occupied…" He'd made the last part up, of course, but he lost his train of thought just as he smelled Gokudera's breath. "Ah…have you been drinking?" _More than spiked punch_ , he didn't add.

"Maybe."

If he were to go by the smell alone, he would say she was damn near plastered. Her manner, however, was not far from normal. Although she did seem to hold herself with a little less tension than usual.

A split second decision and Yamamoto was dragging her onto the dance floor by her slender little forearm. She protested but her struggles lacked any real conviction. He placed her hands on his shoulders and his own on her waist. It was a slower song, so it was easy to get her involvement just by holding onto her and guiding her hips from side to side. She huffed and didn't bother to hide her irritation but ended up dancing with him anyway.

By the time they reached the fourth song, still going strong, Yamamoto thought he might die of a prolonged erection. He didn't know if Gokudera had noticed, she seemed oblivious enough, but it was way past discomfort and bordering on pain. She was just too good at that thing she did, swaying her hips like a professional belly dancer and just barely grazing his crotch with her ass. Was she doing it on purpose? Well, whatever the case, he had to decide: stay and endure this erotic torture, or go to the restroom and 'relieve' himself.

Then Gokudera stumbled a bit and fell forward against his chest. He looked down—big mistake—and saw down her shirt. A fine sheen of sweat glistening on her skin, ample chest moving to the rhythm of her rapid breathing, and she looked up with a half-dazed expression, green peeking through long black lashes, and Yamamoto lost it.

A low groan and he was grabbing her wrist, pulling her through the crowd to the bathroom he figured was somewhere down the only hallway. The first door he tried was a study, but it was empty so he pulled her inside and locked the door behind them. She looked confused but not angry, so he gave her a wistful smile before pushing her against the door and kissing the sense out of her. She gave a surprised hum before relaxing somewhat and tentatively returning it.

After a moment, she seemed to realize what she was allowing and pushed Yamamoto with a strength he hadn't thought she still retained. Their lips separated with a wet sound and she looked up at him with more annoyance than actual anger.

"Should have known you had the hots for me. Always smiling at me like some kind of freak."

"Hahaha, yeah. I can't help it, Gokudera! You just look too good tonight."

"Tch. Yeah, well. It's not like I wore this for you." But the way she said it had Yamamoto questioning the integrity of that sentence. It sounded more like, "It's because of you that I wore this."

"Gokudera," he reached out to cup her face with one hand, "It's not just that you're attractive. I really like you."

"Yeah, right. Sure it's not just your dick that likes me?" She glanced meaningfully at the prominent bulge in his pants with skeptical eyebrows.

"It's not! I mean it does but…that's not it!"

"Whatever."

Well, he guessed he'd just have to prove it to her by being the best damn boyfriend she could ever wish for. But for now, he really needed to ravish her.

As he pinned her wrists together over her head and sucked on her bottom lip, he compromised by promising that if he heard the word _no_ he would stop. Otherwise…

The hand that wasn't holding her still drifted from cupping her cheek to trailing down her chest, thumbing over a nipple, and tracing the hem of her shirt, tickling along the sensitive underbelly exposed by her low skirt. He wisely forewent the belt and just slipped a hand up her thigh until he found what he really wanted to get to. She gasped into his mouth and bit his lip, shuddering against the foreign feeling of his fingers teasing over her.

Belatedly, he wondered if she was a virgin. Even if she was, Gokudera wasn't the type of girl to be sentimental. She didn't want candle light and rose petals on fresh white sheets. She wanted passion and wild, ferocious pleasure ripping down her spine and tearing into her very core. He could give her that; he was confident. He would give her the most soul-searing orgasm of her life.

Yamamoto happily molested her ear and neck with his tongue while his fingers found their way under her panties. They were small satin things that barely covered her. He got the urge to rip them off, just because he could, but thought better of it when he remembered how much lingerie costs. He really wanted to see her naked but he doubted he could wait long enough for that, so he tucked it away for another time. His fingers were working her up, drenching his fingers and her pretty little underwear. And she still hadn't said no.

"Yamamoto~" she moaned, right into his ear. He groaned in return and thrust his fingers deeper. Long as they were, he was able to feel that she was indeed a virgin. He let her wrists go to steady himself against the door.

Realizing he didn't have a condom, he murmured, "I'll pull out," and pulled the thin fabric of her panties aside to make room for him.

Gokudera grabbed his shoulders and stiffened, feeling an intense heat begin to press against her. All she said was, "Don't bother. I'm on the pill."

Yamamoto paused at that. Had she prepared for something like this? Seeing his expression, she snorted.

"I figured something like this might happen with you. Just didn't know when." He flushed at her honest words. "Now," she slid a hand around to grab his ass, "I want you to fuck me hard," and squeezed it for emphasis, "Or I'm going to tell all of our friends what a lousy fucking lay you are."

She met his eyes and he was speechless for a beat. Two. And then he burst into an odd kind of relieved laughter that made her smirk.

"Whatever you say, Gokudera."

He pulled her knee up to hook around his hip and thrust in all at once, pushing past the resistance and settling deep within her. She tensed but, after only two quick breaths, she was pushing her hips forward and commanding him to move. Apparently it hadn't hurt as much as Yamamoto always heard it did. That or Gokudera was just being a hardass and wouldn't let something as insignificant as pain keep her from her fun. Either way she felt too amazing; he had to move or he was going to _die_.

The pace was intense, the heat was unbelievable, and every minute sensation was breathtaking. Gokudera scratched her nails down his back and Yamamoto clenched her hips like a vise. The thick wooden door was thumping to the beat of Yamamoto pounding her against it. Her leg, wrapped around him, held him close, closer. The arch of her back thrust her breasts against his chest, pressing pleasantly with hard little nipples and soft, pliant skin. Most pleasant of all, her moans rang out and echoed around the room, sending little shivers of pure anticipation through him. He couldn't wait to hear her beautiful voice shouting without restraint, a spectacular euphoria only he could bring her.

And her face! He'd never seen such a wonderful expression. It was a thrill just to watch her pretty silver brow scrunch, see her kiss-reddened lips falling open as she struggled to hold her voice down. He kissed her long and thorough, tongue sweeping in and rubbing hard at the soft palate. She seemed to really like that. Her hair tie had fallen out at some point so he gladly swiped his fingers through it, tilting her head for better leverage in the kiss.

Unfortunately for both, they were inexperienced and didn't have the stamina to make it last. Yamamoto pulled both of her thighs up and quickened his pace without warning. Her hands fisted into his shirt as she threw her head back and made frantic choked sounds in her throat.

"Let me hear you," he whispered.

"A—ah! Takeshi~!"

"Hayato!"

He felt her entire body tighten as she came, yelling out what could have been his name but mostly sounded like a desperate cry. Yamamoto whimpered into her neck as he came and came, feeling himself being milked by her aftershocks.

They took a quiet moment to catch their breath and come down from the high. Gokudera was trembling faintly and Yamamoto felt like he might pass out soon. Eventually, he pulled out and set her feet back on the floor, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Shit. If I knew it'd be that good, I would have jumped you a long time ago."

Yamamoto laughed, a joyous exhalation into his lover's sweet-scented hair.

"Hey. Let me go. You've got me all sweaty: now I have to go home and shower."

"Only if I can come with you."

She sighed.

"Fine. But after that I'm going to bed. I don't think I can take another episode of that and remain conscious."

"Haha! Sorry about that." His smile was too infectious.

"Whatever."


End file.
